wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Green Smog Dragons
Green Smog Dragons belongs to Shade wing1. You may not use any characters from this story or edit this page without permission. Prologue Out came the green coils of smoke. Such smoke was to be avoided, as it carried germs and other awful things that the IceWing's had decided were best stayed away from. It came from a swamp. A harmless swamp, an unusual sight in the Ice Kingdom, but then, they did occasional have swamps. It was at night that the smoke would rise, and now a lone dragonet approached. Icy was only a few days old, but that didn't stop her curiosity from leading her into trouble. She stood in front of the swamp and looked at the green smoke with awe. Suddenly, the coils spread to her, and she inhaled them. Icy let out a humongous sneeze, which woke up her parents. Her mother rushed out of their nearby ice cave. She stared in horror at he green smoke, then at Icy. "D-did you inhale that smoke dear?" she asked. Icy nodded, "Yes, it only made me sneeze. Why is it bad?" she asked This can't be happening thought Icy's mother thought. ''She can't have caught Green Smog! '' She picked up her dragonet and examined her. Icy seemed fine, but then she let out a wheeze. Icy was going to have to be examined properly. Her mother took Icy to the Healing Center (a.k.a, a hospital) to be checked. An Icewing named Dr. Freeze greeted them. "Hello, as my nametag says, I'm Dr. Freeze and I will be helping you today. What is your case?" "Well, my daughter here, she....... she inhaled the green smoke." Dr. Freeze's face turned dark, "You want me to examine her for Green Smog?" he asked. She nodded, "Icy was wheezing a bit after she inhaled the smoke. I'm concerned." Dr. Freeze nodded, "An unlucky number of Icewings have already caught it. Let's hope one of those isn't your daughter." Then he took Icy to the examining room, leaving her mother to wait for results. (Green Smog is basically the cancer for dragons, except for the fact that it can be caught and is contagus.) Dr. Freeze came out with Icy-and grave news. "Your daughter has caught Green Smog. I'm sorry, but we are still finding a cure. Make sure she hangs on until then, so we can cure her. But now she will have to live under special circumstances. No fast flying, keep it to a medium speed. Try to only let her use her ice breath occasionally. Keep her away from fire. Smoke is very bad for this disease. But now, we can't cure her. I'm so, so sorry." Icy's mother collapsed in a pool of tears. . . . . . . . Icy managed to survive to adulthood, and had many to thank for that. her parents for one, who had taken good care of her. Also her childhood friend Ventisca, who would hang out with her when no one else would. Now Penguin was her mate, ad they had an egg hatching in four months. Then exiting news arrived, the healers had found a cure for Green Smog! "Are you sure they're telling the truth?" asked Ventisca. "I don't want your hopes crushed." Icy nodded, "I trust the doctors. They are good dragons." Still wary, Ventisca took his mate to the Healing center for a cure. When they arrived, they were greeted by Dr. Freeze, who had started to gain wrinkles on his face due to old age. "Welcome, Icy. I trust you are doing well?" Icy nodded, "We're doing fine, in fact, we have an egg!" The old doctor's eyes glowed. "That is the best piece of news I've ever received about you. Well, let me guide you to the medicine room. We have the cure in there." He lead them through a hall with different rooms, each containing a dragon. "These dragons suffer from crippling scars." explained Dr. Freeze. "We look after them and try to soothe them." He lead them to a wood cabinet with bottles of pink liquid in it. "Drink this" said Dr. Freeze, handing Icy one of the pink bottles. The Icewing gulped down the strange drink. It tasted sweet, like a liquefied rose. Immediately, her chest was still. Her wings felt lighter. The disease that had plagued her for years had lifted. "I'm cured!" she cried joyfully. Ventisca and Dr. Freeze started cheering. Icy smiled, she had good years ahead of her. ................... FOUR MONTHS LATER The egg was hatching. Finally. The silver dragonet cracked her egg and gazed at her parents. "She's beautiful" whispered Icy. Suddenly, the dragonet started coughing. Ventisca frowned. "We should take her to the Healing Center". So they did. .................. After checking her, Dr. Freeze came out of the Examination room. "Your daughter has Green Smog. Permanent Green Smog. You had her egg while you still had Green Smog, Icy. Now your daughter has permanent Green Smog". "What will happen to her?" wailed Icy. "We need to confiscate her. This has already happened to the children of sick dragons. She will grow up in a cell, but it's for the best". The parents protested as much as they could, but it had been the order of the queen. Their daughter was sent to a dark building, where there was only darkness and despair. That was where she would be for the next 10 years. Chapter 1: Prison Life Khione stared at her dark cell. This was where she had grown up, and it was where she would stay. The walls and floor were all black, but the ceiling was made of glass. In one corner, their was a hammock. In the opposite wall, their was a silver door. This side was blank, but the other side of the door was heavily locked and looked like a vault door. In the door there was a flap. it was locked, but it would open in the mourning, and a talon would poke through with a bowl of water, a bowl of meat chunks, and a small bottle of Green Smog cure. But it wouldn't cure her. Nothing would cure her. Ever. Suddenly, the door opened. Two dragons with gas masks and spears were looking in. Khione walked out with them, and the door closed. They lead her through the labyrinth of dark passage ways and torches. The guards stopped at a huge door that had many more locks than her door. Category:Content (Shade wing1) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)